Hilfe! Rettet die Gefährten!!
by DarkDragon
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP!! Einfach lesen! Ist nicht zum beschreiben *g* R&R ^.^
1. Part 1

So, erstma lo un vui spaß beim lesen *s*  
Disclaimer: Des Teil gehört net mir un isch mach auch kei Money mit :) Ich leih mia die Charas nur kurz aus fürn bisschen spaß  
THX an Leither, die mich mit ihren Chatroom Insanity + Cutcutcut usw fics inspiriert hat :)  
  
  
Die ... grausamen (Iss dass'n Witz oda was?) Orcs kommen!!!!  
  
  
Aragorn: *keuch lechz japps schnauf*  
  
(Aragorn kommt angerannt.)  
  
Aragorn: *nach Luft schnapp*  
  
(Frodo schleicht sich von hinten an und springt auf Aragorns Rücken.)  
  
Frodo: ARA-CHAAAAAAAN!!!  
  
(Aragorn knallt auf's Maul.)  
  
Gimli: Wass'n los? Hey!  
  
(Gimli kommt mit Schürze angerannt, kniet sich neben Aragorn und piekst ihn mit nem Staubwedel in die Hüfte.)  
  
(Alle versammeln sich um Aragorn.)  
  
Aragorn: Ich sag's euch nur, wenn ihr *keuch* dieses Vieh *auf FRodo deut* von meinem Rücken entfernt.  
  
(Gimli zieht Frodo von Aragorns Rücken. Aragorn steht auf und klopft sich den Dreck von den Klamotten.)  
  
Aragorn: Gimli, putz den Boden sorgfältig und nicht immer nur die Wände!! Also:  
  
Boromir: Was iss'n nu?!  
  
Aragorn: *tief Luft hol* DIE ORCS KOMMEN!!  
  
Frodo: NEIIIIIIIIIIN! MAAAMIIIII!  
  
Direktor: CUT CUT CUUUT! Frodo, das heisst 'Bilbo, hilf mir' und nicht 'MAAAAAAAMIIII!'  
  
Frodo: ... Elender Besserwisser! Bilbo hört sich schwul an.  
  
Merry: Außerdem hört's sich an wie Dildo! *einmisch*  
  
Direktor: *schweisstropf* Also gut nochmal *in Hände klatsch* Klappe...  
  
Pippin: Klappe? Was für ne Klappe? Klappsmühle???  
  
Direktor: *umfall* Ich arbeite mit Idioten. *selbstgespräche führ* ... Nochmal: UND ACTION!!  
  
(Alle gehen wieder auf ihre Plätze.)  
  
(Plötzlich beginnt Musik zu spielen.)  
  
Legolas: "I'm a lonesome rider, I'm a real tough guy,   
I tell you livin' ain't easy but every day I try.   
I've seen a million places. Baby I get around   
with a sixpack of beer and a "Maschendrahtzaun".   
I'm a hardworking man. I dont need much in life.   
I got my horse, I got my boots, a hat and a knife.   
All I really need can surely be found   
I need girls, I need whisky and "Maschendrahtzaun".   
  
Maschendrahtzaun in the morning, "Maschendrahtzaun" late at night,   
Maschendrahtzaun in the evening, "Maschendrahtzaun" makes me feel alright.   
And if I ever be king and I get a crown   
then it would surely be made of "Maschendrahtzaun""  
  
Direktor: STOPFT DIESEM $%)?§)(")ßb DAS M**L!!!  
  
(3 Leute kommen und bringen Legolas auf geheimnisvolle Weise zum Schweigen.)  
  
Direktor: So, jetzt aber... KLAPPE UND ACTION!!  
  
Frodo: NEIIINNN! BILBO HILFÄÄÄÄÄÄHHH!!!  
  
Sam, Merry & Pippin: Och nö, nich scho wieder... Das hatten wir doch schon im letzten Teil...  
  
Direktor: *seufz* cut *langsam heiser bin*  
  
(Alle wenden sich wieder zum Direktor, um zu sehen, was jetzt schon wieder nicht stimmt.)  
  
Direktor: Es heisst nicht 'im letzte Teil', Leute... Das heisst 'letztes Mal' Capiché??  
  
Alle: Ja...  
  
(Alle gehen wieder auf ihre Plätze.)  
  
Direktor: Next Try... Klappe und AAACTIOOONNNN!  
  
Sam, Merry & Pippin: Och nö, nich scho wieder. Das hatten wir doch schon letztes Mal...  
  
Direktor: .oO(Wow... wenigstens läuft einmal was so, wie ich's will... Gott, ich danke dir!)  
  
Gandalf: Neyneyney, also krass diese Jugend... Gar nix halden die aus *mal nen Joint rauch*   
  
TBC  
  
So, weiter geht's im nächsten Teil... Welche Fehler werden unsre kleinen Helden wohl als nächstes machen? Und womit hat man Legolas stillgestellt?  
Un schüss und schön Reviewen büddäh *liebguck* *s* ;) 


	2. Weiter geht's

So, hier ist also schon part 2 (na wenn ich jetzt lang nix schreiph wird dat nix *hähä* ausserdem iss schule eh viel zu langweilich *s*)  
Disclaimer: jaja weiss jeder ich mach no money usw halt das übliche wenn mich wer verklagen will: hier gibts nich viel zu holn.. und meinen hund geph i ned her!!! pfui aus!  
viel spaß beim lesen :)  
  
  
Gandalf: Neyneyney, also krass diese Jugend... Gar nix halden die aus *mal nen Joint rauch*   
  
Direktor: CUT VERDAMMT NOCHMAL.. WIESO KÖNNT IHR GOTTVERDAMMTEN /"=)§$/() NICHT EINMAL NACH DEM DREHBUCH SPIELEN?! NOCHMAL UND JETZT BITTE ANSTÄNDIG... Frodo, du rufst jetzt dein "NEIN! BILBO HÜLFÄH!" (oder wie du's nennst...) und ihr anderen spielt wie gelernt mit!  
  
(Die 9 Gefährten stecken die Köpfe zusammen und tuscheln...)  
  
Direktor: Also, was ist denn nun?  
  
(Der Direktor wird langsam ungeduldig.)  
  
Frodo: Okay.  
  
(Alle gehen wieder auf ihre Plätze.)  
  
Direktor: Gut. Klappe und ACTION!!  
  
Frodo: NEIN!! DILDOOOH HÜLFÄÄH!  
  
Alle andren: *lol prust lachweg umfall vor lachen roll kicher haha hoho hihi huhu*  
  
Direktor: CUT CUT CUT SCHNITT AUS STOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!! Zum allerletzten Mal! Spielt nach Drehbuch! Alle, die's machen kriegen nachher eine kleine Belohnung okay? *seufz*  
  
(Die 9 Gefährten halten wiederholt Kriegsrat.)  
  
Frodo: ... hihi *Direktor anschiel*  
  
Boromir: Oh ja... des mach mer *fg*  
  
Direktor: *schluck* Was haben die jetzt schon wieder vor?  
  
Frodo: Okay! So machen wir's! Direx!!  
  
Direktor: JAAAAAAA?  
  
Frodo: Weitergeht's!!  
  
(Alle gehen auf ihre Positionen zurück.)  
  
Direktor: Wir beginnen noch mal bei der Szene, in der Aragorn reinkommt! Klappe und Action!  
  
Aragorn: *keuch lechz japps schnauf hechel*  
  
(Boromir prustet plötzlich los.)  
  
Boromir: *looool* *pruuuust* Du hörst dich an, als hättest du gerade sehr guten Sex!!  
  
Direktor: CUT... BOROMIR!! *seufz* Okay Leute ... GAAAAANZ kurze Pause... Und inzwischen beruhigt ihr mir Boromir!!  
  
(Alle gehen kurz was Trinken. Im Hintergrund hört man wieder wie Legolas singt.)  
  
Legolas "Does his makeup in his room   
Douse himself with cheap perfume   
Eyeholes in a paper bag   
Greatest lay I ever had   
Kind of guy who mates for life   
Gotta help him find a wife   
We're a couple   
When our bodies double " (Anm. Des Liedle gehört net mir genauso wenig wie Maschendrahtzaun und alle andren die noch folgen...)  
  
(Plötzlich...)  
  
Gandalf: ächz stöhn *zusammenbrech*  
  
Aragorn: RUF MA EINER DEN NOTDIENST EY DER TYP KREPIERT!!!!  
  
(Notdienst kommt und nimmt Gandalf mit.)  
  
Direktor: *seufz* Jetzt müssen wir ohne den weiterspielen. Naja... PAUSE IST ZU ENDE!!  
  
(Langsam trödeln wieder alle ein.)  
  
Direktor: Also, wir drehen jetzt ganz von vorne die Szene, ab der Stelle, wo Aragorn reinkommt, verstanden?!  
  
Alle im Chor: Ja... *gelangweilt*  
  
(Alle gehen wieder auf ihre Plätze.)  
  
Direktor: Also... KAMERA UUUUUUND ACTION!  
  
Aragorn: *keuch lechz japps*  
  
(Frodo und Gimli kommen angerannt.)  
  
Frodo & Gimli im Chor: Was ist los, Aragorn?  
  
Direktor: .oO(Juhu, endlich wird das mal was.)  
  
Aragorn: *tieflufthol* DIE ORCS KOMMEN!!!!!  
  
Frodo: NEIN!! MAAAAMIIIII!!!!  
  
Direktor: *seufz* Die kapieren's nicht. Na mal sehen, was die da vorhaben...  
  
Sam, Merry & Pippin: Och nö, nich scho wieder. Langsam wirds echt langweilig.  
  
(Die 3 schlafen jeden Moment ein.)  
  
Boromir zu Gimli: Scheissäh! Du, hau'n wa besser ab, oder? Ich will den nächsten Vollmond noch erleben!  
  
Gimli: Klar!  
  
(Boromir und Gimli schleichen sich zur Tür und machen diese auf.)  
  
Orc vor der Tür: BUUUUH! *erschrecken will*  
  
(Gimli fällt fast in Ohnmacht und Boromir zieht ihn wieder zurück zu den anderen, nachdem er die Tür zugeschlagen hat.)  
  
Legolas: Was iss??  
  
(Legolas spielt an dem Handy rum, das ihm die 3 Leute, die ihn vorhin zum Schweigen gebracht haben, gegeben haben.)  
  
Merry: Ach, nur die Orcs...  
  
Legolas: Achso...  
  
TBC  
  
So, das wars vorerst wieder.  
Wie werden Legolas & Co. die "grausamen" Orcs verscheuchen? Und was ist mit Gandalf? Wer's erfahren will... REVIEWEN!! *s* :) 


	3. noch mehr Horror

Soooooo, boah ich haph's geschafft, endlich mal part 3 zu schreiphen *s* unglaublich ney? Naja jut eigentlich hätt ich`s ja eher gemacht aba naja Depri-Phase un sons kommt da am ende nur raus, daß ich Gandalf und den rest krepieren lass bis auf Legolas *s* (oder will wer das Gandalf stirbt???? *rumfrag*)  
Disclaimer: Hapht ihrs schon kapiert oder muss ich nochma allet wiederho(h)len (greetz@süsse *s* *knuddählknutschknüllzink*) also das teil iss nich meins so fertich *s*  
  
  
Kleiner Rückblick:  
  
Nachdem Gandalf während der Pause einen Herzinfarkt erlitten hat, wurde weitergedreht. Unsere Helden (Die sind heldenhaft?? *nie aufgefallen ist*) wurden grad von Orcs überfallen. Während alle flüchten wollen oder ähnliches spielt Legolas an seinem Handy rum. (DES HEISST HÄNDY ODA HENDY ABBA NET HANDY *grins*)  
  
  
On with da Story...  
  
(Boromir & Aragorn versuchen vergeblich die Tür zuzuhalten.)  
  
Gimli: Dann schleichen wir uns eben durch den Hinterausgang!!  
  
Boromir: Ney, wir haben doch gar keinen!!!  
  
Gimli: Nicht? Sekunde mal. *Axt schwing* *Megaloch in Wand hau* Da ist doch einer.  
  
Boromir: Okay, flüchten wir!  
  
(Boromir packt Gimli am Bart und zieht ihn nach draussen.)  
  
Frodo: Oh, wenn Gandalf doch nur hier wäre!! Ich würde ihm sogar eine Flasche Herbal Essences geben, wenn er MICH retten würde!  
  
(Auf einmal steht Gandalf wieder vor ihm.)  
  
Gandalf: Was habe ich da gerade gehört, Söhnchen? Herbal Essences?? Her damit!!  
  
Legolas: HERBAL ESSENCES?? WOWOWOWOWOWO?  
  
Frodo: Hier... Der der mich zuerst rettet, bekommt die Flasche!!  
  
(Weil beide die Flasche wollen, beginnt Legolas an Frodos linkem und Gandalf an Frodos rechtem Arm zu ziehen.)  
  
Gandalf: LEGOLAS!! AUS!! *dir nen Blitz vor die Füsse hau*  
  
Legolas: *ausweich* *mit in Bogen gespannten Pfeil auf Gandalf ziel*  
  
(Währenddessen sind Sam, Merry & Pippin in ein Spiel Schach mit den Orcs vertieft.)  
  
Merry: 3 gerade aus!  
  
Sam: Mit nem Bauern kann man nicht 3 Felder gerade ausgehen.  
  
Pippin: NEIN! Zieh auf A3! (Anm. Ich kenn mich mit Schachbrettern nicht aus also nicht böse sein, wenn's falsch ist *s*)  
  
Sam: Da steht schon wer... Ich zieh jetzt eins gerade aus! ENDE DER DISSKUSION! *zieht*  
  
Orc: *grübel* Okay, ich gebe auf, du hast gewonnen. *grummel*  
  
(Inzwischen wurde der Direktor von Orcs gefangen genommen und man hört nicht mehr als ein bisschen Geschrei von ihm, was die andren nicht weiter zu stören scheint.)  
  
Aragorn: GEIL! JA ICH HABS!!  
  
(Er hat Legolas' fallengelassenes Handy gefunden. Aragorn tippt wie wild darauf rum.)  
  
Aragorn: Mist! Wie kann ich da ins Internet?  
  
elfchen: So! *Handy wegnehm und rumtipp* Jetzt dürft's funktionieren.  
  
Aragorn: Ahja.. Danke und wer bist du??  
  
Bombay: 'Ne Freundin von mir...  
  
Aragorn: Hilfe, die schon wieder... *das weite such mit Handy*  
  
elfchen: Was hast du denne mit dem angestellt?  
  
Bombay: *unschuldig kuck* Ich? Nichts... Ich hab ihm nur gesagt, dass ich Arwen demnächst für meine Versuche benutze.  
  
elfchen: Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst oder?  
  
Bombay: Nöööö, aber so werd ich den immer schnell los. *grinst breit*  
  
(Wieder bei Frodo, Gandalf und Legolas.)  
  
Bombay: Ey Leute, die Orcs sind schon weg...  
  
Frodo: Echt? Juhu!  
  
(Reisst sich von Legolas und Gandalf los.)  
  
Gandalf: Und wer kriegt jetzt das Herbal Essences??  
  
Chazzy: Ich *an mich nehm* Damit erpress ich den Hippie!  
  
Sam: Und wer ist das jetzt schon wieder??  
  
Bombay: Noch ne Freundin ^.^ Die wollten allesamt mal sehen, wie's hier so normalerweise zugeht.  
  
Alle ausser elfchen, Chazzy und Bombay: Wer oder was ist ein Hippie?  
  
Chazzy: Dumdidum  
  
Alle Gefährten: Na dann nicht.  
  
(Inzwischen bemerkt Legolas, dass sein Handy weg ist.)  
  
Legolas: WER HAT MEIN HANDY????  
  
Aragorn: Da liegt's doch. *unschuldig stell*  
  
Legolas: *grapsch* WARUM IST DAS GUTHABEN ALLE??  
  
  
TBC  
  
So... Das war's *höhö* Wie hat Gandalf es geschafft, so schnell wieder aus dem Krankenhaus zu kommen? Und wer ist dieser geheimnisvolle Hippie? Und zuletzt: Wer hat Legolas' Handyguthaben aufgebraucht?!  
Alles im nächsten Teil!  
Anregungen, Kritik, Flames und alles andre wie üblich ^.^ 


	4. Letzter Teil

So, willkommen (Man hört sich das wieder schwul an *löl*), zum allerletzten Teil, der Orc.. Vierologie (Was kommten nach Trilogie? *hoe?*)  
Disclaimer: nich meins...   
R&R viel spaß beim lesen *s*  
  
  
Kleiner Rückblick  
Nachdem die Orcs verschwunden waren mit dem Direktor, gab es noch einige kleine Streitigkeiten um Handys, Herbal Essences, Hippies usw.  
  
On wit da fic...  
  
Legolas: WER HAT MEIN GUTHABEN AUFGEBRAUCHT??  
  
*biebbieb*  
  
(Auf einmal biebt Legolas' Handy.)  
  
Legolas: *SMS les* DAS IST JA WOHL DIE HÖHE!!!!  
  
Gimli: *plötzlich wieder da mit Boromir* Was ist passiert?  
  
Legolas: Hier in der SMS steht: "Hahlo LecksiSchatsiBerli! Ich phinn kerate kanz keil auf tich! Komm Pidde ihn dem Schat!"*  
  
SilverStream: *aus dem Nichts komm* Das ist ja noch schlimmer als mein Deutsch!! *beutelkotzier*  
  
Pippin & Merry: *schweisstropf* Und wer ist das, Bombay?  
  
Bombay: 3 Mal dürft ihr raten!  
  
Gandalf: Eine Freundin von dir, die auf mich steht?  
  
Bombay: Ersteres stimmt, zweiteres nicht! *kratzt sich am Ärmel* LeiLei übernimm du mal schnell, ich kann ma kurz nicht *AUAAARRR*  
  
Leilei: JAA! Hallo Leggy-Schatzi *anhops*  
  
Legolas: Oh nein, nicht die schon wieder... *zusammenbrech* Aragorn... Bitte... Rette... Mein... Handy... Bring... Es zu *keuch* Elrond!!  
  
Bombay: AU SCHEI*E  
  
jawara: Was die nur schon wieder hat...?!  
  
Bombay: Ich haph irgenwelche Splitter von diesen Lollis mit Shampoo Geschmack im Ärmel aber egal *s*  
  
Chazzy & elfchen: wehleidige Kuh! *nuschel*  
  
Bombay: Was war das?  
  
Chazzy & elfchen: Nixnix *fg*  
  
Boromir: Noch eine... Das ist ja schon bald ne Volksversammlung... Wieviele Freundinnen will die denn noch anschleppen??  
  
Bombay: *plötzlich wieder da* Boromir, ich könnt nen paar Boromir-Hasserinnen anschleppen! *fg*  
  
Boromir: *hinter Gimli versteck*  
  
elfchen flüstert zu Chazzy: Ich dachte immer Boromir wäre ... *tuschel*  
  
Chazzy flüstert zurück: Ja stimmt... ich dachte er wäre ... *flüster*  
  
Bombay: Also ehrlich ihr 2 so geht das doch nicht... Die Leute wollen doch wissen, was ihr sagt...  
  
elfchen & Chazzy im Chor: Ach ist egal *fg*  
  
(Alle sehen elfchen & Chazzy ganz gespannt an.)  
  
elfchen & Chazzy: *schweig*  
  
(Legolas wird immer noch von LeiLei plattgehüpft.)  
  
Legolas: Bitte, rette mich einer.  
  
Bombay: Sag bitte!  
  
Legolas: Bitte!  
  
Bombay: Nochmal ^.^  
  
jawara: Sei nicht immer so herzlos...  
  
Bombay: Pöh... *LeiLei mit Gewalt runterzerr* So nun zu der Sache mit deinem Handy Legolas... Der SMS nach zu urteilen, kann sie nur von einer geschrieben worden sein.  
  
Mährie: Wenn auch nur einer von euch sagt ich war's, verhecks ich euch!!  
  
(Alle schweigen plötzlich.)  
  
Aragorn flüstert zu Gandalf: Gandalf, alter Freund, kannst du sie nicht zumindest zum Schweigen bringen?  
  
Mährie: LEEEEECKSIIIIIII WO BIST DU NUUUR?  
  
elfchen: Die bringt man nur mit Hilfe von ihrem Lecksi zum Schweigen.  
  
Gimli: Was bitte ist ein Lecksi?  
  
Bombay: Ein Hippie. ^.^;;  
  
Chazzy: Den herzubringen ist nicht schwer. *Joint anzünd*  
  
(Auf einmal hört man lautes aufstampfen.)  
  
Sam: *Tür aufmach* *kein Wort rausbring vor Schock*  
  
(Vor der Tür steht ein... hippie mit 120 cm langen Haare, Brille und typischer FlowerPower-Kleidung.)  
  
Gimli: Wow, das ging schneller als ich dachte.  
  
Mährie: LECKSI! *um Hals fall*  
  
(Beide ziehen ab und lebten so glücklich wie man zwischen Filzläusen und Flöhen und anderem Getier leben kann.)  
  
jawara & Leilei: Ey ihrs, wie schafft diese Mährie eigentlich des, des ganze Guthaben aufzubrauchen?  
  
Chazzy, elfchen & Bombay: Frag sie selbst... Die versmst um die 50 Mark an ihren Lecks innerhalb von 3 Tagen...  
  
Bombay: SÜSSE? *auch grad mal such*  
  
SilverStream: Ja?  
  
jawara: Ich hab das Gefühl, Silver peilt kein Stück von dem was hier abgeht.  
  
SilverStream: Damit könntest du recht haben ^.^;;  
  
(Auf einmal hört man lautes Gepolter.)  
  
Direktor: *ins Zimmer stürz* OH MEIN GOTT WAS IST DENN HIER PASSIERT??  
  
Alle zusammen: Nichtsnichts ^.^  
  
Direktor: SO NUN REICHT'S MIR ENDGÜLTIG ICH HAB KEINE LUST MEHR! DER DREH IST BEENDET MACHT DOCH WAS IHR WOLLT. *stürmt raus*  
  
Bombay: Ihr habt's gehört. Ihr könnt abhaun.  
  
(Langsam geht einer nach dem anderen.)  
  
Leilei: Darf ich mir Legolas für eine Weile ausleihen?  
  
Bombay: *dich und Legolas anschiel* Joa, viel Spaß! ^.~  
  
Legolas: HILFÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄHHHHHH!!!!  
  
(Auf einmal wird alles dunkel.)  
  
Bombay, elfchen & Chazzy: HEY!! MACHT DAS LICHT WIEDER AN!!  
  
Bombay: *Füsse verknot*  
  
Chazzy: *irgendwie schaff rauszukommen*  
  
elfchen: *von Arti rausgezogen wird*  
  
Bombay: Immer wird man allein stehen gelassen...  
  
ENDE!  
  
Keine Fortsetzung zu erwarten!!  
  
  
Übersetzungen:  
  
* Hallo LexiSchatziBärli! Ich bin gerade ganz geil auf dich! Komm bitte in den Chat!"  
  
Anmerkung an die Aussenstehenden: Lecksi und Mährie sind 2 Leute... Ein Hippie und eine Hexe (bei uns Heckse geschrieben weil diese Hexe ein megageiles Deutsch drauf hat @Legastenie *s*) und die sind zusammen. 


	5. YAY! Noch mehr Müll!!

So, da bin ich wieder. Mit Teil 5!! ("AH nein hilfäh nich noch mehr müll!" - aus dem Hintergrund) Tjaja, für ein paar schöne Links mach ich viel.  
Sorry an Griz, daß das mit dem elbischen noch nicht drin ist, aber das hat noch nicht geklappt. Kommt in den nächsten Teil, versprochen!!  
RyokoChisako: So, nu hamma was wegen den "Boromir-Hassern" (ich hab keine gefunden *s* *jemand anderen reingeworfen hab* Sorry!!  
So, danke an alle andern! Nü viel Spaß!   
R&R pleaz! -^.^-  
  
  
Rückblick: Nah eiso, da bini jetzt abba zu faul! Gehts und lests die andren Teile selbst, ausserdem müh ich mich hia scho ab mit der bleedn Tastatua! (Eiso i bin ned schuld an dene Rechtschreib fehla!)  
  
  
Bombay: Sodele, da sind wir wieder!  
  
Zac: Yaaay! -^.^-  
  
Merry: Nein! Neinneinneinnein! N.E.I.N.!  
  
Zac & Bombay: Doch! Dochdochdochdoch! D.O.C.H.!  
  
Gefährten: Wir streiken jetzt!!!  
  
(Alle Gefährten stellen sich mit Protest-Schildern hin und gehen im Kreis.)  
  
Legolas: *ächzstöhn*  
  
(Legolas schleppt sich hinter den anderen mit einem 'Anti-Zac'-Schild her.)  
  
Legolas: ZAC!! L.A.S.S. D.A.S.!  
  
Zac: Was denn, Leggy-Schatzi?  
  
Legolas: Das 'An meinem Bein hängen...' UND NENN MICH NICHT LEGGY-SCHATZI!!  
  
(Zac schluchzt.)  
  
Legolas: Das zieht nicht bei mir!  
  
Bombay: Nicht? Ey, wenn ihr nicht gleich aufhört zu streiken, hol' ich 'nen rassistischen Russenmafia Dackel samt Besitzer!  
  
Boromir: Und was ist daran so schlimm?  
  
Chazzy: Na, dass er genau auf dich abgerichtet ist. *hehe*  
  
(Aragorn, Frodo & Pippin sind sofort still und legen... ähm werfen die Schilder weg.)  
  
Bombay: STOPP!! Irgendwas stimmt hier doch nicht! Wo sind der Direx, Gandalf und Gimli?!?!  
  
Sam: Gimli (fr)isst gerade die Dackel-Schnitzel, die ich ihm gemacht hab.  
  
Bombay & Chazzy: Ohoh. Da wird Waldi aber gar nicht erfreut sein...!  
  
(Bombay und Chazzy hampeln extra-dramatisch rum.)  
  
(Plötzlich erscheint Gandalf aus dem Nichts.)  
  
Gandalf: Waldi?? Wo ist der? Dem sein Besitzer hat mein Herbal Essences geklaut!!!  
  
Legolas: SMS?? Wo? Wo ist überhaupt mein Handy?  
  
Alle: *schweisstropf*  
  
elfchen: Also, Gandalf, Waldi's Besitzer ist... *überlegt* nach dort gerannt. *deutet in irgendeine Richtung* Und dein Handy hat immer noch die alte Heckse!!  
  
(Gandalf eilt davon um Waldi zu suchen. Legolas eilt auch los um sich sein Handy wieder zu suchen.)  
  
Zac: Jetzt müssten wir nur noch wissen, wo der Direx ist...  
  
Aragorn: Der hat gekündigt, schon vergessen?  
  
Bombay: Alzheimer strikes bäck, Leilei! Aber wenn ich diesen krschkrsch in die Finger bekomme...  
  
Pippin: Und was ist ein 'krschkrsch' jetzt schon wieder??  
  
Chazzy: Das ist russisch und heisst vermutlich 'hendy'.  
  
Legolas: *nochmal aus dem Nichts auftaucht* HÄÄÄÄNDÜÜÜÜH! YAY! ^.^  
  
ArschMaul: hm... von mir aus...  
  
elfchen: Hoe??  
  
Aagorn & Boromir: Und wer ist das??  
  
Frodo: Noch einer aus Bombay's Clique?  
  
Chazzy & Bombay: IEH NEIN!  
  
Bombay: Arsch raus! Du gehörst hier nicht rein! RAUS NEIN DEIN DACKEL IST NICHT HIER! RAUUUUUUUS HAB ICH GESAGT!  
  
(Bombay schiebt ArschMaul duch die nächste Tür raus.)  
  
Zac: Och... Musst du immer so fies sein?  
  
Bombay: Yö!! *mal ossisch red* *sich ganz toll vorkommt.*  
  
Merry: Und jetzt?  
  
Aragorn: Weiß nicht.  
  
Zac: Spielen wir Flaschen drehen!  
  
Bombay: Leilei, das ist schon lang out...  
  
Zac: Schade...  
  
(Chazzy flüstert Boromir was ins Ohr.)  
  
Boromir: Yo, okay das kann ich mal machen... *zurückflüster*  
  
Bombay: WAAS?? *wissenwill*  
  
(Chazzy, Zac & elfchen kichern in sich rein.)  
  
elfchen: Bei 3! 1... 2... 3...  
  
Boromir, Chazzy, Zac & elfchen: BÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖÖMBCHEN!  
  
Bombay: NEINNEINNEIN!! DIE IST NICHT ANWESEND! *hmpf*  
  
(Alle lachen sich zu dreivierteln tot.)  
  
Bombay: *hmpf*  
  
Boromir: Okayokay. Ich schlag vor, wir gehen jetzt was essen.  
  
Bombay: ESSÄÄÄÄHN!! -^.^- Und Sam kocht...  
  
elfchen: Du denkst auch an nix anderes, süsse.  
  
Bombay: Lass mich doch! Ich wachse halt noch!  
  
Chazzy: Nach vorn hinten und in die Breite?  
  
Frodo: Klar! Genau wie wir Hobbits.  
  
(Alle gehen in die Küche. Plötzlich kommt Gimli in den Raum.)  
  
Gimli: Hallo?! Ah geh hearst, wos soll'n dös?? Erscht wolln's olle dass ma kimmt un dannat sans seiba ned do!  
  
(Gimli geht grummelig davon.)  
  
Beim Mittagessen der anderen:  
  
Aragorn: Wo bleibt mein Fisch?!  
  
Boromir: Und wo bleibt meine Pizza?  
  
Hobbits: Wo sind die Pommes???  
  
Legolas: Und die Spaghetti Cabonara?  
  
(Chazzy, Zac & elfchen sitzen gelangweilt am einen Tischende und sehen zu wie Bombay mit dem Besteck auf dem Tisch rumhämmert und einige viele Kerben im Holz hinterlässt.)  
  
Bombay: WIR HABEN HUNGER HUNGER HUNGER HABEN HUNGER HUNGER HUNGER HABEN HUNGER HUNGER HUNGER HABEN DURST!!!!!!  
  
Sam: Jaja, hetzt's mich...Ein alter Hobbit ist doch kein D-Zug!!!!  
  
elfchen: Woher kennt der das Sprichwort?  
  
Zac: Bombay hat ihm ein Sprichwörterbuch geschenkt. Scheint ihm nicht so zu bekommen.  
  
elfchen: Bööööömbchen?  
  
Bombay: Waf wie wo? *mit übervollem Mund redet* *ihren Mathe-Lehrer nachahmt*  
  
(Chazzy, elfchen & Zac prusten sich einen ab und kriegen sich fast nicht mehr ein.)  
  
Boromir: Boah Leute... Schmeiss mal einer die raus... Besonders die dumme blonde da...  
  
Aragorn: Genau! Boro mach du!  
  
Merry & Pippin: BORO VOR!  
  
Frodo: JAAAAAAH!  
  
Zac: Ey, wird das 'ne Verschwörung gegen uns??  
  
Pippin: Klar.  
  
Chazzy: HEY! NEIN aus pfui!  
  
Merry: Ja? Sind wir Hunde?  
  
Chazzy: Ich hetz euch echt noch den rassistischen Russenmafia Dackel auf den Hals.  
  
Bombay: DAS hilft uns viel, Chaz... Vor allem, weil der gerade wohl Gimli zerlegt... *hmpf*  
  
Legolas: Gimli? Mein tapferer Freund Gimli?  
  
elfchen & Bombay: LEGGO??   
  
Legloas: Keine Zeit!  
  
(Legolas rennt um Gimli zu suchen.)  
  
Aragorn: Also, wer schiebt die jetzt ab?!  
  
Frodo: Immer der, der so dumm fragt!  
  
Aragorn: Ich fass die nicht an! Das geht nicht! Das ist schlecht für meinen Bartwuchs!  
  
Merry: Was haben die mit deinem Bartwuchs zu tun?  
  
Aragorn: Na, wenn ich Mädchen anfasse, fallen mir meine Barthaare aus!  
  
Alle: *schweisstropf*  
  
Bombay: Wollen wir das ausprobieren? *hehe*  
  
Aragorn: NEIN!  
  
(Aragorn geht auf 10 Meter Sicherheitsabstand.)  
  
(Plötzlich erscheint der Direktor.)  
  
elfchen: DIREX! Sie sind unsere Rettung!  
  
Direktor: Nö Ich bin gekommen um euch alle abzuschieben!  
  
(Scheucht elfchen und Chazzy raus.)  
  
Zac: Och Direxinchen, warum denn?  
  
Direktor: Weil ihr alles durcheinander gebracht habt!  
  
Bombay: Balabla...  
  
(Die Gefährten feuern den Direktor an und aufeinmal ist auch Legolas wieder da.)  
  
Zac: Nein, ich geh nicht!!  
  
(Zac hängt sich an Legolas' Bein.)  
  
Legolas: Hilfe!!  
  
Direktor: Nix da  
  
(Direktor reisst Zac von Legolas los und zerrt sie raus.)  
  
Bombay: Okayokay, ich geh freiwillig. ABER ICH KOMME WIEDER MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
(Bombay geht.)  
  
Alle: JUHU!! SIE SIND WEG!! DANKE HERR DIREX!!!  
  
(Bombay erscheint nochmal.)  
  
Alle: NAIN BUUUUUUH RAUS!  
  
Bombay: Licht aus! Baibai! CU later Skater!!  
  
Boromir: Hier sind keine Skater...  
  
(Bombay schaltet das Licht ab und alle tappen im Dunkeln. Im Hintergrund hört man das Gefluche Aragorns und anderer. Auch merkwürdige Bellgeräusche sind noch zu vernehmen.)  
  
ENDÄH *Vorhang runterlass*  
  
  
So, okay das war's *s* Wenn ihr was nicht verstanden habt, am besten Mail schreiben, ich erklär dann die Sachverhalte *lol*  
Ob's ne Fortsetzung gibt? Musses... Habs Griz ja versprochen *g* 


End file.
